Dearest Mother
by Sea9262
Summary: Alexis dies - that's just the beginning
1. Wrong

Dearest Mother  
  
Sea'Wana  
  
Sea.Wana@att.net  
  
R  
  
I worship I could never own  
  
Sexis  
  
Alexis dies that just the beginning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonny wasn't in a good place now, Carly was still in the hospital and Faith was running things. It wasn't the best situation at all, Courtney and Jason were going through hard times sense the shooting and Sonny had been the cause of it all. That's why he thought it funny when he got photographs of Alexis Davis going about her daily activities. These where clearly the pictures of a women being targeted. Sonny heart stopped he maybe angry with Alexis but dead was not what he wanted for her.  
  
  
  
Jax had to keep control on his emotions he could tell that Ned was doing the same thing. Both men received the same envelops and that could only mean one thing someone wanted Alexis dead. They came to same calculation with Faith in charge Benny dead and Jason loyal the only person who could destroy Sonny Corinthos was Alexis the bastard was going after her. When they got of the elevator Sonny was barking orders to his men  
  
  
  
-FIND HER NOW!-  
  
  
  
He looked at the two men.  
  
  
  
-What do you want? -  
  
-If you hurt one hair on her head. -  
  
  
  
Sonny held up the photos they where now very confused if not Sonny who?  
  
  
  
-Helena.- Jax said.  
  
  
  
Then the sound of the T.V. got their attention.  
  
  
  
*Once again there was an explosions at the Crest Hill Apartment. It's the middle of the workday so most of the inhabitance where not home. The explosion came out of the apartment of Alexis Davis a prominent lawyer in Port Charles its believe that Ms. Davis was home and didn't not survive the explosion.*  
  
  
  
Sonny sat down like he was punched. Ned headed for the bar and poured drinks for all three men. After taking it, Jax was the first to speak.  
  
  
  
-Why?-  
  
-To get to one or all of us.- Ned said  
  
-That would be kidnapping not murder. This was a sign telling us that we have allot in common and allot to lose.- Sonny told them.  
  
-Why Alexis?- Jax said again clearly shaken.  
  
-I don't know, but do know this she's the last person I'll fail again.-  
  
  
  
  
  
London, England.  
  
  
  
-Good Morning Natasha how are we today?-  
  
-Fine, how did I get here?-  
  
-You where brought in they said you set fire to your flat.-  
  
-What? No that's wrong it just blew up.-  
  
-They said you say that, they said you where doing so well sense your baby died. How sad.-  
  
-No that's wrong my daughters alive, where am I?-  
  
-London dear. Westchester Mental Hospital.-  
  
-England how long?- She said panic growing in her voice.  
  
-A month you've been healing from your wounds.-  
  
  
  
She could feel the fear wheal up in her stomach what was going on? Why would someone do this to her. Helena, she had to be the one who locked her away like this. But why?  
  
  
  
-Where is she?- Alexis growled in anger.  
  
-Who dear?-  
  
-Helena.-  
  
-I'm sorry Natasha we don't know a Helena it was your husband Ned and the man you had an affair with Michael. They put you here they said it was their fault you where sick in the first place.-  
  
-What?- He mind raced. -Your lying!-  
  
-You must calm down Natasha.- The Doctor said.  
  
-Jax!-  
  
-Who?-  
  
-Jasper Jax his rich and powerful he knows me, tell him I need him, he'll come.-  
  
-Your first husband did come dear remember, don't you remember?-  
  
-No, you can't do this to me I know the law! Let me go!-  
  
  
  
The nurse and doctor looked at each other. The doctor nodded to the nurse and she pulled out a surging. Alexis jumped back and began to fight two men came into the room. Alexis saw her face in the mirror it was burned and red. Alexis screamed then they injected her she passed out.  
  
  
  
Helena waited from the other room with a small sense of pride she was finally rid of Stovros bastard child. Now She had bigger things to do, dealing with Nikolas and his new love.  
  
  
  
-I have to save my baby. She's all I've got.-  
  
  
  
She didn't realize that that very mantra would keep her alive and sane.  
  
  
  
[tbc]  
  
AN: It just hit me. The Author. 


	2. 4 Years

4 years 10 days 35 hours Later...  
  
  
  
Natasha was a good little girl always doing what she was told and never causing trouble. But Jacob Hawthorn was on to her, in the last four years Natasha had gone from hysterical to cold. Her eyes gave nothing away and she always had the right answer. Hawthorn believes that her condition had only gotten worse. From mild psychopath to sociopath, oh yes Natasha knew the difference between right and wrong but some where along the lines she didn't care anymore.   
  
  
  
Jacob knew her mantra it was all about the child she no longer had. Natasha believed that he daughter was still alive and she was determined to get her back. He was aware of her rather sexual relationship with the orderly Victor in exchange for he didn't know what. Most of the orderlies' just raped the female patients there was little they could do about it but Natasha gives herself to him willingly. So he has to be getting her something return.  
  
  
  
Perhaps he should call her grandmother? No in all the years Natasha has always kept borderline good behavior never bad enough to get sedated or put in solitary. Cold that was Natasha.  
  
  
  
She sat and watched Jacob in silence. It was only a mater of time before she could get the old man to fuck her, then she would get what she wanted, like with Victor with him it was sex in exchange of knowledge from the outside world. Her mind went back to an hour ago in the basement of the Hospital there against the wall of the tunnel access the short burly man pumped into her. She could say this much Victor knew how the please a women, in there arrangement there wasn't a time when she didn't have an orgasm. He sucked on the left nipple, running his calloused stubby thumb over her clit.   
  
  
  
Natasha groaned, then he did and they gasped in unison he breathed heavily in her face eyes closed as he enjoyed the last shock waves of his own orgasm. She didn't know why but he should train everyman he came across. Victor NEVER had and orgasm before she did, he always made sure she got satisfaction, when she asked about it he shrugged and said he got off when a woman got off. In the exchange Natasha got a well train ex-military man. He tough her how to use a gun and defined herself.   
  
  
  
He was ready to step back now. She grabbed the condom and he slipped out she tide it and tossed it into the garbage. She fixed her clothes and stood up and looked at him. He sighed, telling her the sex was for the tension and rape did nothing for him.   
  
  
  
-Nothing relieves tension better then a good roll girlie. -  
  
  
  
He never kissed her she wouldn't allow that, he didn't really care to, content with her breasts instead.   
  
  
  
-A woman never felt a tingle in her toes when I kissed her. -  
  
-Some women do.-  
  
-Then I ain't interested.-  
  
  
  
Natasha had to admit she didn't mind that at all. No real connecting except mutual needs. Victor of course kept up his side of the bargain. Now it was time to get the hell out this hospital. He said he would help her with that; he didn't like Jacob Hawthorn the man was clear jackass. So she was going to convince the man to sleep with her. Once that was done she'd black mail him into telling her who was behind this whole thing.  
  
  
  
Natasha had more plans; she used Victor to get updated information on everyone she believed involved in this nightmare. On her list Jasper Jax, Sonny Corinthos, Ned Ashten, Edward Quartermain and Nikolas. No one would be the same by the time she was done destroying lives and taking her daughter back.  
  
  
  
Jacob watched her with interest. She sat in the chair cool and calm she let her hair fall into her face showing only one eye that pierced his soul. She licked her lips and he breathed hard.  
  
  
  
-Natasha, tell me how have you been dealing with your stay here?-  
  
-Fine Dr. Hawthorn.-  
  
-Do you think your ready for the work release program?-  
  
-Yes Dr. Hawthorn.-  
  
  
  
It was the way she said his name.   
  
  
  
-I don't believe you.-  
  
-I'm telling the truth I don't know what it will take to make you believe me. -  
  
-I have to get genuine feeling from you. I don't, I believe you have an agenda. -  
  
-What? No. No I don't think so. -  
  
  
  
Jacob studied her.  
  
  
  
-What can I do to make you believe me? -  
  
-Tell me the truth. -  
  
-The truth I'm willing to do what ever it take to get out sir. -  
  
  
  
Natasha watches the man. She knew about Lisa, Caroline, Abigail he uses his knowledge to bend the poor sick women to his will. Now she would do the same, she was after all a creation of revenge why not get some for others as well as herself.  
  
  
  
She slipped out of the chair onto her knees. She actually liked sex with Victor he made her feel like a whore but a well kept one. Hawthorn she knew was going to make her dirty. The man sat on the edge of the desk in front of her kneeling form. He unzipped his pants, that's all he did.  
  
  
  
When she was done she washed out her mouth in his sink, Hawthorn sat with a post sexual look of satisfaction on his face. She looked at him over her shoulder in the mirror. She washes her face and when she looked up he was there behind her, lifting the back of her gown.   
  
  
  
-Condom. -  
  
  
  
[tbc]  
  
AN: ? The Author. 


	3. Play

Port Charles   
  
  
  
-Your honor please allow me to speak with my client.-  
  
-No need your fired.-  
  
-Mr. Morgan.-  
  
-Please leave.-  
  
-If you would allow me your honor.-  
  
-You are?-  
  
-Natasha Royse, I could take over for Mr. Morgan.-  
  
-Fine as long as he has a lawyer, then Mr. Lansing can stop snowing me.-  
  
  
  
From there Ric became aware that this women was a very capable lawyer. She got Jason off of this current charge with little trouble the usual lack of evidence. She and Jason walked out just before they did Ric stopped her.  
  
  
  
-Be careful Ms. Royse these men are dangerous.-  
  
-No more then I am Mr. Lansing.-  
  
  
  
When she came out of the courtroom Jason was saying goodbye to Sonny who gave her the once over she did the same.   
  
  
  
-Let's talk.-  
  
  
  
She and Jason sat in Kelly's and she waited she gave a small smile. Jason Morgan was foolproof lie detector. If she couldn't fool him then she wasn't as good as she thought. Jason studied her carefully she wore a black mini skirt with knee length jacket and heels. Her jet black hair reminded him of Sonny, it was down and some covered her face so only one eye could be seen there was something about her. The way she carried her self reminded him of Sonny. What shocked him was that he found him self attracted to that.   
  
  
  
Jason Morgan: Attracted to the innocents with strong wills. Play on his white night complex. Be needy.  
  
  
  
-Mr. Morgan.-  
  
-Call me Jason.-  
  
  
  
She moved the hair out of her face, looking him directly in the eyes.  
  
  
  
-I need a job. Guys like Lansing are closing me out. I had a run of bad luck I just need a break. Take your pick bottom is I need a job.-  
  
-You'll have to be checked out.-  
  
-Not a problem.-  
  
-Good. Are you all right?-  
  
-Fine just glad I could get a break. Thank you.-  
  
-Ms. Royse?-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-Why us?-  
  
-Because you don't care about my past as long as it doesn't hurt you.-  
  
-Fair enough.-  
  
  
  
She walked out of Kelly's and headed toward the PC Grand hotel. She knocked on his door. Natasha thought about it, all she had to do was tell him who she was, what happened to her that was it. He opened the door, she looked into his eyes there wasn't a scare that small dull ache of missing someone so much you lose your mind and pay anything for to be over it. No Jax was fine, he seems more then fine and that made her want to hurt him more. Why should he be fine when she wasn't? Why should he be happy when she wasn't  
  
  
  
-Mr. Jax?-  
  
-Yes?-  
  
-Natasha Royse, your new lawyer.-  
  
-I don't need a lawyer but come in.-  
  
  
  
He stepped back.  
  
  
  
Jasper Jax: Attracted to debutants with deep seeded issues that lead to addiction. Play on his hero complex. Also play on his hate for Sonny.  
  
  
  
-Would like a drink?-  
  
-No. I shouldn't.-  
  
-Alcoholic?-  
  
-How did you know.-  
  
-My first wife.-  
  
-Ah. Mr. Jax let me get to the point your finances are start but you have to many contract disputes. I can change that.-  
  
-How?-  
  
-I know the business I need the job. Well maybe not need I've interviewed with Jason Morgan but that for trial practice, I've studied contracts disputes in college.-  
  
  
  
Jax blinked how nonchalant she said it. Interviewed with Jason Morgan for trial practice. She was ambitious he could see that, he actually like her he didn't want to see her dead by association. She could see Jax's wheels turning. She smiled to herself.  
  
  
  
*So easy.*  
  
  
  
[tbc]  
  
AN: Just... Just review. The Author. 


	4. Play 2

Working for Ned Ashten would have ruined it. She had to had some fun and  
  
she chose to meet him a more relaxed environment. She also tries and does the same for Sonny. This would give both men a sense of competition nothing worked better then pitting men against each other. As much as she hated such stupid female acts this was all she needed to make the pay.  
  
Ned Ashten: Attracted to strong willed women who can't commit. Play from power and desire to destroy Edward.  
  
  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off her. The raven hair women was stunning, enough to stop a man's heart. She sat alone at the PC Grill and went over her menu. Ned looked around and decided to introduce himself, besides Skye had been watching him like a hawk this should get her attention.  
  
  
  
-Excuse me.-  
  
  
  
She looked up and a chill ran down his spine.   
  
  
  
-Ned Ashten.-  
  
-And?-  
  
-I wanted to introduce myself, I don't like to see beautiful women sitting alone.-  
  
  
  
She sat back folding her arms over her chest.   
  
  
  
-Is that right? So you came to keep me company.-  
  
  
  
Ned realized how he sounded.  
  
  
  
-I'm sorry.-  
  
  
  
She arched and eyebrow waiting.  
  
  
  
-For?-  
  
-Just sorry I know how that sounded it was rude.-  
  
-Sit.-  
  
  
  
The rest of the night went well she appealed to all of his sense and he ate it all up. How could he not know she was the woman he once loved. Yes Ned, Jason, Jax way to easy.  
  
  
  
Her heart raced. There could be no one on the planet that knew her as well as Michael Sonny Corinthos. Course she knew just as much about him, little did she know those secrets would be weapons. She used them on him and hurt Sonny the most. Of all the people to betray her so greatly she wanted nothing more then to see him in pain. But seeing him again and looking into the very eye she spent years trying to mimic, his cold and stoic attitude, with Sonny it would be test of wills.  
  
  
  
So there he was standing on the docks reflecting as usual. Natasha walked passed him.  
  
  
  
-Ms. Royse.-  
  
-Yes Mr. Corinthos?-  
  
-You do good work.-  
  
-Thank you.-  
  
-What do you really want?-  
  
-Money, power, revenge on all my enemies.-  
  
-The usual?-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
  
  
Sonny studied her carefully she had an angle everybody who WANTED to work for him had an angle. He'd figure her's sometime soon, but there was something about her.  
  
  
  
Sonny Corinthos: Attraction to all types. Play on quilt, regrets and desire to protect those he believe he put in danger.  
  
  
  
-What do you want Ms. Royse?-  
  
-You asked me that already your starting to repeat yourself.-  
  
-You didn't answer my question.-  
  
-Yes I did. Money, power and revenge on all my enemies.-  
  
-You don't have enemies.-  
  
-Everybody's got enemies.-  
  
-What did you do to get enemies.-  
  
-I dismissed the fact that I was a person who could have enemies.-  
  
-What?-  
  
-I thought that my enemies where small minor problems that none of them had the will to hurt me you could say I thought they where friends.-  
  
-They weren't?-  
  
-Oh no they weren't. I paid the price for it.-  
  
-How great was the price.-  
  
-Insanity.-  
  
  
  
Sonny looked at her she had a look that was a cross between afraid and angry.  
  
  
  
-Do you think they'll do it again?-  
  
-Not if I see them coming and trust me I see all of them very well.-  
  
-You shouldn't have to worry about that.-  
  
-That was my first mistake taking that advise. I mean who could a women lawyer piss off?-  
  
  
  
  
  
[tbc]  
  
AN: No plan to this it just coming out. Review I need to know? the Author 


	5. Michael

Michael  
  
She wanted, there was this desperation she didn't realize. It's freeing to no longer suppress your desires. She looked at him and wanted, she wanted now to have not only her daughter but also her daughter's father. Natasha had come to realize that she could have what she wanted by just will. She had the will to destroy Ned, Jax, Nikolas, Sonny and Edward. Why not Carly? Was it because he could never love her that way.  
  
  
  
Why would she want that? That kind of love was struggle but it was after all stronger. Oh God! Natasha wanted, Sonny was sweet fruit on her agenda even if she just fucked him. No, that's not what happened when they made Kristina that was making love. Full of passion and lust, she showed him she could be sexy. Do things that would make even him scream, Victor had taught her allot she wanted to use them on him.  
  
  
  
Michael Sonny Corinthos was in her veins so deep that she never really be able to get rid of him unless she posses and discarded him like he did her or just hurt him out and out. The feeling of causing Sonny pain ached almost as much as the need to take him. Sonny saw the look in her eyes and something stirred.   
  
  
  
This woman made him think of things that would be to graphic for words. Natasha knew the look he was giving into her, she wouldn't fight this game no there was only one-way to go with this. Give the great and powerful what he wanted, it would only backfire on him in the end. Just a taste and he would be hooked that's the point to dangerous things it can be addicting. That's how she explained her need and want of Sonny.  
  
  
  
Time passes....  
  
  
  
She didn't remember it being like this. Not so good not so sweet, not so deep, it didn't take much to get him into her bed. It didn't take much to get them all in there places, they where all weak little men.   
  
  
  
-Oh god Michael!-  
  
  
  
He groaned nobody called him that but her. How did this happen? How did he end up like this in the throws of passion in secret place with a woman that wasn't Carly not even the thought of Brenda's love again could pull him away. Yet there was something about Natasha that made him hungry. In a way he'd never been before. It'd been months, she worked for him, she talked to him, they laughed and joked with each other. She stood up to Carly's accusations about wanting Sonny for herself. If his wife only knew, they'd cross that line a long time ago.   
  
  
  
He looked down on her naked form, and licked his lips, diving in for deep kiss. He knew things, she sighed and shivered when he kissed her. She moaned when his tongue invaded her mouth, she frowned when he entered her and then pouted her lips, she hissed when about to cum. Not even with Carly did he know how to play a women's body so well. She was responsive and graphic and appealed to his baser needs. She was nasty and sweet all at once she was every thing to everyone.  
  
  
  
-Sssssh Michael.-  
  
  
  
Then he smiled and groaned they came together. Sonny rolled off her and collapsed. She never hesitated, she just go out of the bed, never saying anything about their relationship or rather their sexual relationship. She didn't get emotional at all, his cruel words began to ring in his ears.   
  
  
  
-Don't get attached.-  
  
  
  
She kept it that way. BUT women get attached, he waited for her to tell him that she cared for him. That she knew she shouldn't but god help her she did. He waited for the tears and the begging to even consider that she was more to him. That never came, Sonny didn't know if he was insulted or it was just his ego. She didn't want him for more then just sex, he listened to the shower and got out of bed.   
  
  
  
She didn't get attached or she hid it well. Women crack, they want something but she WAS seeing Ned who didn't care for her at all but to posses her, she got grief from Jax daily about her work with Jason and himself. All around her where people content to use her but give her nothing. He knew, she knew that and he could only imagine how lonely she felt. She came out of the bathroom looking a little surprised to see him there.  
  
  
  
-We need to talk.-  
  
-Sure.-  
  
-About this, us.-  
  
-Yeah.-  
  
-I'm sorry I've had meaningless affairs before women looking for some to take care of them but...-  
  
-What you said don't get attached I didn't what am I doing wrong now?-  
  
-You don't have to make yourself into anything for me.-  
  
-Course not, I'm already what you want.-  
  
  
  
Sonny looked at her.   
  
  
  
-A warm body to fuck.-  
  
-I wouldn't put it that way.-  
  
-Come on Sonny how many of the women you love would fuck you in the bathroom with your wife in the other room?-  
  
  
  
Sonny mind went back to that night. That was there first night together.  
  
  
  
-Tasha!-  
  
-Don't call me that like it means something Sonny.-  
  
-Why not you call me Michael.-  
  
-You like it.-  
  
  
  
He blinks.  
  
  
  
-You're talking dirty to me when you call me by my name?-  
  
-Everyone else calls you Sonny. You liked that I called you Michael doesn't mean anything after we cum.-  
  
  
  
[tbc]  
  
AN: Goddess! The Author 


	6. Alexis?

Alexis?  
  
Sonny couldn't believe that he just had that conversation. He knew that Natasha what being used, he was one of many doing the using. But it was the way she sounded that got his attention there was bitter anger in her voice. He let his mind play back many of their conversations Sonny mind raced what kind of fool was he? He knew she had an angle- this was it clear but the very thought would get him put away.  
  
-Alexis.-  
  
She came to this place and moved in the very shadows that left her lonely. Or maybe the lonely shadow's were what she used against them with one silent stroke. How could he not know? How could he not see her eyes Sonny's gut wrenched where had she been? What really happened to her? What was she planning? Why?  
  
Jasper Jax didn't know what to think he himself witnessed Sonny grieved madness. But this? Over Alexis grave they made a small truce. Could he be falling again? She was alive and vengeful how do you deal with that? They agreed to get those answers. If Sonny was going over the edge he'd have to tell Jason, if he was right Alexis was damn near close to destroying them all.  
  
He and Sonny sat across form each other in silence on the plane. Jax tried to talk but Sonny was in his own head. He gotten to know Sonny well, when he was ready to talk he didn't need to push. They discovered the asylum she was in.  
  
-Mr. Jax? I find it carious your here.-  
  
-What do you mean?-  
  
-Well I was under the impression you agreed with Natasha being here.-  
  
-I knew nothing about it I assure you, how long was she here?-  
  
-Four years. Intensive care.-  
  
-What?- Sonny jumped up.  
  
-Sonny sit down! Doctor what kind of place admits a person without checking with her own family. This place isn't cheap how did all this happen?-  
  
-Her grandmother said she was suffering the loss of her child and tired to kill herself. She said the father of the child a Michael Corinthos had gone back to his wife, she said it was a bad situation all around and Natasha needed rest.-  
  
-Father?-  
  
Jax blinked Kristina was Sonny's. He took out a picture.  
  
-Is this her grandmother?-  
  
-Yes it is. I'm sorry for this misunderstanding her husband signed the papers.-  
  
-Which husband?-  
  
-Her second husband a Ned Ashten.-  
  
-And you didn't check?-  
  
-I'm sorry she wasn't well we had no reason to believe that her grandmother was lying.-  
  
Jax had to grab Sonny arm to keep him under control but from the grip Sonny could tell that Jax was working on his own control.  
  
-I want to know everything beginning to end and don't leave out a detail.-  
  
The doctor told them about how Natasha had gone down hill from the day she was admitted. How she had a "relationship" with and orderly and then a doctor who retired not long after he released her. On the plain Jax spent his time throwing up and Sonny drank.  
  
-Ned we have something to tell you.-  
  
-Kristina!-  
  
Jax, Sonny and Ned spread out. Once in his apartment Jax was called by the front desk, the FBI where waiting for him. At the percent Edward was raising a ruckus about false charges on him and his grandson. Embezzlement, Jax knew how this happened Natasha had made her move Ned and Jax thought the same thing. They called Sonny warning him to get out of town fast.  
  
Natasha had her daughter back and that was that. The three men responsible where going to jail one way or another and she was on a private jet to where ever. She was delayed at the airport waiting in the private terminal with her daughter. She paid off Skye's nanny to allow her time with the child. She and Kristina got to know each other again and she trusted her. Soon she would forget Ned and Skye forever.  
  
-Alexis?-  
  
Natasha didn't answer.  
  
-Natasha.-  
  
-What do you want Michael?-  
  
-To know why?-  
  
-You know why you all betrayed me.-  
  
-We didn't know?-  
  
-You should have.-  
  
Sonny heard the gun click.  
  
-We had nothing to do with what happened to you.-  
  
-It's a small mater really, I only wanted two things.-  
  
-Revenge and our daughter.- Sonny answered.  
  
-Ours oh no I earned her. I paid time and time again for MY baby no one lays claim to her but me.-  
  
-Alexis I know what you've been through I talked to Victor. No ones going to hurt you again I promise you that but you can't run.-  
  
-Don't Sonny, what you say not longer hold weight.-  
  
-Alexis. AHH!-  
  
Sonny fell to the floor gripping his bleeding leg.  
  
-That was for thinking I couldn't do it. Goodbye Michael.-  
  
She grabbed the crying child and headed out to the tarmac. She got on the airplane and sat down with Kristina. Soothing her daughter, Natasha finally let go and mother and child cried together.  
  
[tbc]  
  
AN: Well? The Author. 


End file.
